


Каменный век

by fierce_cripple



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: — И что теперь будешь со мной делать?





	Каменный век

Корво подёргал верёвки за его спиной и отошёл на шаг. Дауд натянул узлы, проверяя, и хмыкнул: уж что-что, а вязать Корво умел.

Надо же было так глупо попасться. Дауд мог бы просто сместиться на карниз за окном и свалить подальше, в общем-то, намеревался так и сделать, но ему было интересно. Корво не то чтобы гонялся за ним целенаправленно, у лорда-защитника всё же были несколько иные обязанности. Так что дальнейшие действия Дауд предсказать не мог.

Хотя мог попытаться.

— И что теперь будешь со мной делать?

Корво мрачно посмотрел на него и прошёлся из угла в угол.

Если быть честным, Дауд скорее сам приплыл в его руки, и неудивительно, что Корво теперь был растерян — насколько это слово вообще можно было применить к нему.

Что уж, Дауд сам бы на его месте удивился.

Ему просто стало скучно и ностальгически захотелось повидать старого недруга. Может быть, вспомнить Серконос и арену. Может, не вспомнить. Корво наверняка вовсе забыл серконосскую жизнь с тех пор, как стал изысканным подарком для императрицы.

— Придушишь? Обольёшь ворванью и подожжёшь? Будешь стрелять болтами, пока дух не выйдет?

Корво посмотрел на него с неповторимо брезгливым выражением лица.

— Я тебя в тюрьму отправлю, извращенец.

Дауд разочарованно вздохнул.

— Ты так поскучнел, Корво.


End file.
